


意乱情迷

by sonnetqueen



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-19 05:08:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1456654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonnetqueen/pseuds/sonnetqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>只是一篇与起床、厨房有关的PWP纯肉而已啦……</p>
            </blockquote>





	意乱情迷

Zachary围着浴巾走进客厅时，Chris正在吧台边弄他的牛奶麦片，他们在床上赖到正午，此刻，正午的阳光覆着他光裸的上身，金色的头发闪烁着耀眼的锋芒，Chris浑身上下只有一条底裤，而这件灰色的织物正紧紧地包裹着他圆翘的臀部，一切都美得心惊。Zachary放任来自鼠蹊处的躁动，他走过去，从背后环住Chris的腰，用新生的胡渣用力碾过他长着淡可可色晒斑的肩膀。  
“午餐？”Zachary满意地观察着自己刚刚制造出来的那一小片红痕。  
“这是我的份，你不是早就和碳水化合物分手了？”Chris低声笑了起来，胸腔内的震动准确地传向了紧贴在身后的男人。  
“那我该吃些什么呢？”亲吻过白嫩的耳垂，Zachary把双手环得更紧，鼻尖在Chris暗金色的鬓角来回探索，他墨色的发丝还带着些许浴室的水汽，暧昧的潮热。  
按住渐渐不规矩地向下探的手臂，Chris在恋人滚烫的鼻息中发出低浅的呻吟：“……松开我，Zach……见鬼的，我们才刚从床上滚下来！”  
“所以？”被叫到名字的人显然心不在焉，他正卖力让Chris脖根处已经变淡的吻痕恢复它原来的色泽。  
“……嘶，你别，咬——啊——！”脖颈处的敏感皮肤被牙齿揪起，下半身的脆弱部位也被隔着内裤揉捏，Chris不由得软下腰，而那个作怪的人立即捞起他，胯部顺势直直钉在了他的臀上。“宝贝儿，你真好闻……”暗哑的嗓音再度在耳边响起，散发着热力的唇滑过Chris的下巴，极具倾略性的雄性味道让他晕眩、让他战栗，他的力气正一丝丝地逐渐抽离身体。  
Zachary的手指并未悉心照料Chris束在内裤中的勃发，相反，灵巧的指尖只是拨弄着内裤的布料，让棉质的天然弹力一次、两次、三次，肆意拍打着Chris的前端。隔靴搔痒般的调情连绵不绝，恶意刺激着Chris的神经，他前端沁出的液体已经漉湿了布料，洇出一滩浓郁的铁灰，这让他不由自主地摆动起臀部将自己向Zachary的手中送去。但Zachary却丝毫没有放过他的意思，他湿热的舌头将阵地从Chris的上臂的肌肉移向肩背的起伏，而后来到发红的耳根。它游走于弧度优美的耳廓，让粘腻的口水沾满细密的金色绒毛；它戏弄圆润的耳垂，使它变得更为红艳；它搅入凹陷的耳窝，向耳膜抛出情色的水声……  
这一切对于情火正炙的Chris而言无疑是火上浇油，深度的近视本就害他视野模糊，如今视觉上的不清晰反倒让他的听觉与触觉格外敏锐，原本合身的内裤早已不再舒适——它绷地死紧，几乎将弹力发挥到了极致，Zachary的拉扯也变得不再轻松，过载的快感让Chris简直怀疑自己会在它下一次弹回时狠狠泄出来。  
老天，Zachary甚至还没动他的后面。  
“mmm……”涨红了双颊，Chris一边发出意味不明的嘤声，一边颤抖着试图扯掉那让条恼人的布料，解放他难耐的欲望，但他的手才刚刚搭上内裤边缘便被人牢牢扣住。  
“真是个坏孩子，Chris……”Zachary的声音闷闷的，炽热的吐息铺上他的肩胛，Chris觉得自己整个背部的毛孔都为此张开，他努力侧过脸，竭力稳住自己的声音，“Zach……”  
Zachary伏着身子看他，那双泛着水泽的眼睛好似塞班岛的近海，在光线的折射下映衬出深浅不一的蓝。  
他要沉下去了。  
“我的，Chris……你是我的……”Zachary湿润的薄唇刷过Chris的眉眼，回应他的是轻声的喟叹：“……当然Zach，我是你的，你的Chris。”  
他们交换属于舌尖的甜美，唇齿的快慰，直到不得不因肺部缺氧的疼痛而暂时分离，“让我们脱了它，好么？”亲吻着Zachary的鼻头，Chris喘息着含混问道。  
“当然了宝贝儿，但你应该知道怎么做。”他眨了眨眼。  
“天呐，你这个该死的控制狂！”Chris愤愤地瞪向那双暗色的眼睛。  
“求我。”Zachary轻轻拧了下Chris已处于极限的隐秘，“说你要我。”他压低了嗓子，显得分外危险。  
Chris几乎要为这“怪癖”发火了。“两个选择！要么脱了它进来，要么从我背上滚下去！”他支起手肘，给了Zachary的肋骨一下，用力虽然算不上凶猛，但也足够让他受些皮肉之苦。  
Zachary吃痛松了劲，转而抚摸Chris轮廓丰满的嘴唇，他深褐色的眸子着迷地凝视恋人的面容——微愠的神色为Chris点缀了几分野性，愈发让他显得生机勃勃而又魅力四射。  
“你知道我有多喜爱野生动物么，Chris……我漂亮的小狮子……”  
“哈，那你呢？那个欺负小狮子的反派叫什么来着？刀疤？” Chris不满地嘟囔道，然而Zachary并未如他预料中的那般反唇相讥——他张着嘴，似乎愣住了。  
“……呃……”Zachary脸上满是不可置信，他以略微不自然的动作从Chris的背上爬起来，恢复成直立的站姿。  
“Chris？你是认真的？狮子王？辛巴和刀疤？这样？”Zachary有些僵硬地在尚被荷尔蒙包围的二人间比划。  
脱离了桎梏的Chris回转过身，朝Zachary投去狐疑的目光，但很快的，刚还有些迷糊的他快速回过神来，浑身的血液都快冲上了头顶：“噢不不不，Zach，Zach，我不是，你知道，我发誓，我不是，我并不是那个意思！！！”  
他结结巴巴的模样让Zachary乐得捂住了眼：“噢Chris亲爱的，你真是，老天，这太影响性•致了。”  
“上帝啊，饶了我吧Zach，求你别笑了。”无意间说了让人误会的笑话的那个人脸上都快出冒烟来了。  
“好好好——咳咳——”Zachary试图停下，可惜收效甚微，他呛了几声之后再度放声大笑起来：“可是，可是这真是，真是太好笑了，哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈，原谅我，真的，哈哈哈哈哈哈哈————”  
任人鱼肉可不是Chris的风格，他决定夺回主动权。  
迅速甩掉那条磨人的内裤，Chris一手勾住Zachary的脖子，一手掰过他的脸，单腿挤进Zachary腰间那条浴巾的缝隙。在堵上那张讨人厌的嘴的同时，他微微提起膝盖，有意摩擦对方肿胀的热物。  
被挑逗的男人无法抑制地嘶声，他猛地剥下那条本就摇摇欲坠的浴巾，双手用力揉捏Chris全然裸露的臀部，白皙的臀肉上马上印出了十指的红痕。  
“……看来你的性致并没受影响嘛。”分开胶合的唇，Chris坏笑着拨了下Zachary的硬挺，而后者不满足的表情似乎也缓解了他下身的疼痛。  
“Chris……Chris……”肿胀的部位被箍住，Zachary发出情不自禁的微颤。他的食指沿着Chris的腰线下滑，绕着那个凹陷的秘境试探、打转。  
“想进来？”Chris摆了摆腰，躲开Zachary的手指。  
“是的！是的！让我——”他正迫切渴望。  
啄了一下男人的唇，Chris拿腔拿调地学着他之前的口气：“那么宝贝儿，你应该知道怎么做。”现在，他才是主导者。  
“求你Chris，求你——让我进去——”他真的快疯了。  
“很好。”他松开了禁锢在根部的手。“我允许——啊——”话还未完，Zach的手指便已经钻了进来，一根、两根……他急切地准备着他。但事实上Chris也好不到哪儿去。“够了够了！嗯——快些——啊啊——”他急喘着迎来再熟悉不过的肉刃。托起Chris的身体，半倚在客厅吧台，Zachary的瞳色已近墨黑，他的额头布满细密的水珠，早已分不清是汗水还是未擦干的头发所致，而身下人也随着他密集而又快速的戳刺发出一声高过一声的哼哼。  
赤红的性器几乎要劈开Chris的身体，它一次次精确而又执着抵上他敏感的腺体，使得他的穴口阵阵收紧，而这却换来Zachary愈发猛烈的进攻。Chris已经不能感受到时间的流逝，他的感官中只剩下了他们两个。  
Zach。他或许喊出声了，又或许没有。  
Zach。他脑中的银河快要爆炸了。  
Zach。或许他是要见证超新星的诞生。  
“Chris——”  
Za——他张开嘴，却什么都没能说出口。  
终于，宇宙也应该是为之毁灭了。

良久——  
“抱歉。”Zachary抽出疲软的部位，歉意地看着沿Chris臀线缓缓向下的白液。  
“别这么说。”蓝宝石眼睛的主人笑了起来，他探出身吻了吻Zachary的太阳穴：“我允许的……”  
好吧，恋人们总是值得下一个吻。

—END—


End file.
